Um Dame e um Demônio
by Carol Zoldik
Summary: Tsuna questiona sua sexualidade e descobre e experimenta mais do que queria em relação a um Presidente do Comitê Disciplinar Demônio.


Ultimamente Tsuna tinha pensamentos perturbadores.

Depois de completar 15 anos, ele percebeu que as coisas, tais como seus sentimentos haviam mudado ao longo do caminho. Um exemplo claro disso, era que quando Kyoko vinha falar com ele agora, era como se ele estivesse falando com Haru, não havia mais borboletas no estômago quando a ídolo da escola falava com ele, ou sorria, o que ela fazia muito em sua direção.

Então ele percebeu que tudo que ele sentia pela menina era apenas admiração. Ela era bonita, estava sempre feliz e nunca o havia maltratado como as outras pessoas. Kyoko era uma garota gentil, bondosa e um pouco avuada, mas ela era demasiadamente parecida com sua mãe. Ele não queria beijar ou tocar alguém imaginando a sua mãe. Seria nojento e repulsivo.

Tocar... Com 15 anos Sawada Tsunayoshi era um virgem total, que nunca havia sequer beijado uma menina na boca. Seus colegas de classe sempre falavam sobre essas coisas. Como eles haviam tocado as meninas, como era beijar nos lábios de outra pessoa, quão incrível era ser tocado de volta. E toda vez ele ficava vermelho igual a um pimentão ao ouvir tais assuntos. Não porque ele era tão pueril e inocente, mas porque ele queria experimentar essas coisas. Na escuridão de seu quarto ele sonhava acordado em como seria ter alguém em quem pudesse confiar seus sentimentos e seu corpo, sem ter medo de ser usado por alguém da máfia, afinal, ele era o Juudaime Vangola, o futuro líder da mais influente Famiglia da Máfia.

As pessoas pareciam esquecer que ele também era Tsuna, um jovem e hormonal adolescente de 15 anos.

Tsuna chegou a tentar assistir vídeos porno, e depois de se recuperar do segundo desmaio ao ver a mulher loira dos peitos grandes nua, ele percebeu olhando para a imagem da mulher se contorcendo pelo próprio toque, que nada daquilo o atraía. Não os seios grandes e claramente de silicone, nem os lábios manchados de batom lilas. E quando a mulher abriu as pernas de frente para a câmera, Tsuna sentiu o sangue sair pelo nariz em jatos, e fechou rapidamente o vídeo e apagou rapidamente qualquer sinal de que um dia ele burlou as defesas do site e invadiu o sistema - ele pode não ser bom com matemática e história, até mesmo inglês, mas Tsuna era muito bom em invadir sistemas, ele era um muito bom Hacker- não que ele diria isso ao seu Tutor demoníaco. Nunca. Mas era assim que ele escapava das detenções na escola antes do Arcobaleno aparecer em sua vida, pois senão ele viveria de detenção.

Mas voltando para o assunto em mãos, Tsuna tentou pensar sobre qualquer um que o fizesse se sentir diferente, qualquer coisa. E ele agradecia por Rebon e Bianchi terem saído de férias e sua mãe ter ido para a cidade vizinha para ajudar com a prima de segundo grau que estava doente, levando Lambo e I-Pin com ela.

Deitado na cama, com sua cueca de edição limitada de One Piece, que tinha estampas da bandeiras dos super novas- sim, ele é um fã de One Piece, não tem como não ter um fraquinho por eles e Luffy era seu exemplo de como ser um bom chefe, mas era um segredo muito bem guardado que ele havia escondido até mesmo de Rebon- Tsuna começou a excluir qualquer uma das poucas meninas que conhecia, então depois de mais meia hora, ele chegou a conclusão que ele não gostava de meninas e corando loucamente começou a pensar na outra opção ... Meninos.

Não que ele tivesse algo contra os gays, longe disso! Ele acreditava firmemente que o amor é para todos e algo livre...mas ele nunca pensou que ele pudesse considerar a possibilidade de ser gay.

Ele tirou Gokudera e Yamamoto de sua lista. Não que eles fossem feios ou algo assim. Hayato tinha os cabelos cinza e incríveis olhos verdes e uma determinação para com seu Juudaime que era ate um pouço preocupante e as vezes chato, mas era um cara legal. Takeshi era o mesmo. Ele era alto e tão bonito quanto Gokudera, com um sorriso incrível no rosto, este sendo agora verdadeiro, e uma alma incrivelmente divertida, era o seu melhor amigo. O único "problema" era que eles tinham sentimentos um pelo outro, e Yamamoto estava conquistando aos poucos o guardião da tempestade.

Ryohei estava fora de cogitação! Onii-San era extremo demais para o menino castanho acompanhar, e ele havia começado a sair com Hana.

Dino-nii era quase seu irmão!

Mukuro e Byakuran era assustadores demais! Mukuro sempre tentava o assustar falando sobre "possuir" o seu corpo e Byakuran esperando um deslize para atacar, como ele dizia. Ambos os dava arrepios de medo, então, nunca.

Sua lista continuou por mais alguns minutos e ele não pensava e mais ninguém, até que ele olhou para sua mesa onde ficava o seu computador e viu alguns papéis. Ele havia começado a auxiliar o Comitê Disciplinar há dois meses, como um pequeno modo de retribuir toda a ajuda que o guardião da nuvem lhe dera até agora, com pequenas coisas. Seja elas levar recado, tirar cópias de pedidos de clubes e arquivar arquivos, ele havia até cogitado o pensamento de fazer um obento para o terrível líder do Comitê, afinal, poucas pessoas sabiam- sua mãe e Rebon- que ele amava cozinhar e era assustadoramente bom nisso. Mas o pensamento de entregar um bentos para o jovem de cabelos corvo o fazia corar.

 _Heim?_ Ele acabou de pensar o que ele pensou?

Sim, Hibari-San era muito bonito, isso era um fato inegável. Sempre muito silencioso e muito na dele, com uma incrível devoção para Namimori e um amor incrível para grandes lutas e regras. No início Tsuna sempre pensou no Presidente como alguém com propensão a violência que morderia você ate a morte se fizesse qualquer coisa, mesmo respirar mais alto do que deveria. Mas desde que Rebon entrou em sua vida , ele notou que não era bem isso.

Hibari gostava de morder herbívoros até morte? Com toda a certeza.

Hibari era um maluco violento que te bateria por nada? Nem tanto.

Se você não desrespeitar as regras e manter a paz em Namimore, ele o deixaria em paz. É claro que as regras eram muitas e a maioria era feita pelo guardião da nuvem, então normalmente pelo menos vinte pessoas por dia acabavam no hospital com um ou vários ossos quebrados, ou na UTI, por se aglomerarem sendo herbívoros inúteis ou perturbavam a paz da pacífica cidade.

Tsuna sabia de todas as regras. Ele aprendeu pela extremidade das tonfas e ele estava orgulhoso em dizer que faziam três semanas que ele não cumprimentou as tonfas do corvo com seu rosto ou outra parte do seu corpo que ficaria dolorida.

Tsuna nem havia percebido que suas mãos acariciavam seus quadris finos, numa carícia leve, apenas continuou pensando no modo como o Gakugan que o moreno vestia trêmulava ao seu redor sempre que esse se andava, dando uma aparência intimidante, ou quão quente Tsuna se sentia quando Hibari Kyoya dizia sua famosa frase Kamikorosu.

As pequenas mãos de Tsuna entraram dentro da cueca larga estampada, tocando o seu membro rijo e ofegou alto com a eletrecidade que corria pela sua espinha, perdido em pensamentos que controlavam suas ações sem que ele mesmo tivesse plena certeza do que fazia. Era quase como um sonho.

Sua mão direita apertava o seu membro e a outra agarrava os lençóis da cama, enquanto ele se revirava na cama e soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer, enquanto seu corpo esquentava cada vez mais com os pensamentos do presidente do Comitê de Disciplina. Os olhos eram sempre uma coisa tão fascinante! Das poucas vezes que Tsuna havia tido coragem o suficiente para olhar o rapaz mais velho nos olhos ele sempre tremia. Aqueles olhos cinzentos que sempre se estreitavam quando viam alguém quebrando as regras, aqueles lábios que estavam sempre numa linha fina e que dava apenas pequenos sorrisos de lado, apenas uma pequena contração nos cantos dos lábios, sempre que Tsuna tropeçava basicamente no ar sendo desajeitado ou quando Tsuna o levava um café ou mesmo um chá, deixava Tsuna sempre se sentindo o estômago pesado e quente.

"Arhhh" A mão em seu membro apertou um pouco mais e Tsuna guinchou alto, soltando sons constrangedores.

Ele sentiu a saliva escorrer pelo canto dos lábios e o calor desconhecido aumentar, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro e levava a outra mão para a boca , numa tentativa de abafar os gemidos.

Ele imaginou o moreno em cima de si, com aquele sorriso pequeno e nossa, sexy nos lábios, com uma mão calejada de tanto treinar com as tonfas no seu pau, enquanto olhava para Tsuna que estaria com os olhos vidrados e gemendo, enquanto Hibari sussurrava em seu ouvido.

 _"Voce realmente é um pequeno pervertido, não é mesmo Sawada Tsunayoshi? "_

Sua pequena mão se movia mais rápido e sua respiração ficava ofegante enquanto o calor na barriga apenas aumentava. Tsuna sentia que iria morrer, mas ele não se importava o bastante para parar o que estava fazendo.

 _"Kamikorosu Tsunayoshi "_ A voz rouca disse mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha e apertava quase dolorosamente seu pau.

"Hi-Hibari-Sannnnn" E com um gritinho, que se alguém ouvisse diria que era fofo e melodioso, Tsuna sentiu um líquido morninho, quase quente sair do seu membro, enquanto seus olhos vibravam e seu corpo arqueava na bem aventurança, do seu primeiro orgasmo.

Ainda no seu estado induzido pelo clímax que acabara de experimentar, Tsuna levantou a mão que estava no seu membro até o rosto e viu um liquido, esbranquiçado revestindo seus dedos e ainda se deixando levar por seus pensamentos de Hibari levou os dedos manchados até a boca, onde abriu os lábios o botou a língua para fora, provando do liquido um pouco amargo com uma lambida, e imaginava se o que saísse de Hibari-San teria o mesmo gosto ou provaria melhor.

Então um toque de um celular o tirou de seus devaneios e ele olhava chocado para sua mão, engasgando rapidamente e caindo da cama, enquanto tentava esfregar a língua com a mão, só para perceber que era a suja, e gritar afeminadamente, enquanto esfregava a língua no borda do lençol da cama, ainda ouvindo o celular tocar, e ainda completamente vermelho, com a cueca do One Piece- que vergonha! Ele havia profanado seu anime/mangá favorito!- e com a respiração ofegante e corpo ainda trêmulo ele atendeu o celular.

"A-Alô? " Sua voz era trêmula e um pouco fraca.

"Herbívoro"

Tsuna gelou.

"H-Hibari-San?!" Ele guinchou muito alto e se levantou do chão só para cair de bruços na cama, no meio da pequena confusão molhada que havia feito nem um minuto atrás, sujando o peito, enquanto gritava.

"Porque não atendeu antes? Sabe que odeio quando me fazem esperar, herbívoro" A voz era quase um grunhido.

"E-Eu n-não ouvi" Tsuna estava todo vermelho enquanto falava e tentava arrumar a roupa inferior que de algum modo estava embolada nas pernas.

"Porque você tá ofegante herbívoro?" A voz gelada perguntou com impaciência.

"E-Eu t-ropecei hahah " Tsuna riu sem graça orando para Kami para que as perguntas acabassem.

"Hm...provavelmente tava se masturbando" Tsuna engasgou bem alto e começou a tentar pateticamente negar.

"N-Não é i-isso...O b-olo tta-va quei-queimando e a escada e-eu tropecei na b-bola e...e...e" Tsuna pedia para alguém o matar neste momento enquanto ele fazia um tolo de si mesmo.

"Era uma brincadeira herbívoro" o tom seco e masculino falou atraves do telefone e Tsuna suspirou "Mas pela sua reação deve ser verdade" Tsuna engasgou pela décima vez "Poupe suas desculpas para alguém que queira ouvir. Espero que tenha lavado essas mãos antes de pegar nos documentos da escola, senão irei lhe punir se encontrar qualquer mancha sobre eles" o tom desinteressado era claramente ouvido e Tsuna se encolheu.

"H-Hai" o jovem de olhos num tom castanho levemente alaranjado claro murmurou decidindo tentar preservar o mínimo de dignidade que lhe restava.

"Na sexta feira haverá uma reunião entre os conselhos das escolas de Namimori e de algumas outras cidades com a presença dos diretores e suas esposas, vices, e mais alguns vários membros influentes entre eles políticos, contribuintes e alguns alunos representantes. Normalmente eu não vou, são muitos herbívoros reunidos num lugar só, e é uma completa perda do meu tempo" Essa era a primeira vez que Tsuna ouvia o presidente do Conselho Estudantil falar tanto e tão desinteressado "Mas o diretor está doente e o vice é um pedaço de lixo, então eu terei que ir."

"Ano...Você quer que eu peça um carro ou organize alguma coisa?" Tsuna perguntou finalmente com a cueca no lugar e sentindo o liquido branco secando e quando juntou o polegar com o indicador, formando um pequeno e fino fio quase translúcido e Tsuna corou loucamente enquanto limpava as mãos, temendo ter se tornado um hentai.

"Eu irei como representante do diretor, Tetsuya vai representar o Comitê e aqueles dois herbívoros que te seguem iguais cães vão representar os clubes e os alunos e..."

"Takeshi e Hayato estarão lá? " O castanho perguntou surpreso.

"Se me interromper novamente eu vou morde-lo até a morde, herbívoro" Se palavras fossem facas, essas teriam rasgado o castanho em vários pedaços. "Você vai me acompanhar como meu assistente"

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna gritou soltando o celular "E-Eu não posso!"

"Não foi um pedido herbivoro"

"M-Mas eu vou provavelmente estragar tudo! Eu tenho certeza que vou cair ou derrubar algo ou pior, alguém comigo!" Tsuna estava desesperado com a idéia de constranger o moreno.

"Você não vai cair... "

Tsuna se perguntava se as próximas palavras seriam, e sua mente traiçoeira murmurou uma frase que fez seu coração acelerar.

 _"Porque eu não irei deixá-lo cair, meu pequeno Tsunayoshi"_

"Porque vou morde-lo até a morte se você envergonhar Namimori"

Bem...Isso era mais parecido com Hibari, mas ainda sim Tsuna se sentiu um pouco desapontado.

"Eto...que tipo de roupa devo usar?"

"Roupa social e tente domesticar seu cabelo"

Tsuna se sentia o filho de um pimentão do tanto que ele estava ficando vermelho em menos de meia hora e agradeci por Rebon não estar por perto para zombar e dizer que não só ele parecia uma menina com as feições delicadas, mas estava agindo como uma, com o tanto que ele estava corando falando com um cara.

"Hai" Tsuna já estava com medo. Seu cabelo nunca ficava domesticado, mas havia melhorado desde os 13 anos, mas ainda era uma força quase incontrolável.

Tsuna chegou a pensar que Hibari havia desligado e estava quase tirando o telefone da orelha, pois nas raras vezes que ligava, o presidente nunca se despedia.

"Tenha bons sonhos Tsunayoshi " Tsuna engasgou auditivamente com o inconfundível tom rouco, que era quase como uma carícia que o fez tremer e sentir seu membro se contrair "Não fique até tarde sendo um pervertido...teremos um dia dificil amanhã " o duplo sentido na frase era claro e o som do fim da chamada também era.

Ele sabia de três coisas:

Um: Ele era um pervertido quando não tinha ninguém ao redor.

Dois: Aparentemente Hibari sabia o que ele tinha feito, e o provocou. O que era um choque.

Tres: Ele, Sawada Tsunayoshi gostava de Hibari Kyoya. Depois de tudo que aconteceu nessa meia hora- Tsuna corou ao olhar para a cama no ponto molhado- que o moreno mexia com ele de um modo que ninguém mexeu.

E onde isso o deixa?

"Eu tô na merda"


End file.
